


Saturday Morning

by Katiebug445



Category: Free!
Genre: AU Fic, KATIE'S FIRST RINTORI, M/M, free! iwatobi swim club, i await your pitchforks, rin x nitori - Freeform, rintori - Freeform, spn au, the unholy marriage of my two loves: anime and spn, this fic is not anything like it seems so enjoy that, this is an au nobody asked for but i provided anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebug445/pseuds/Katiebug445
Summary: Aiichiro wakes up on a Saturday morning and wants nothing more than to stay in bed. Rin has other ideas.Nitori has to admit he has it good. A boyfriend that he loves very much, a nice apartment, and a good job as an assistant coach for the local high school swim team. He has the perfect life.Or does he?





	Saturday Morning

“Ai,” 

 

Nitori turned over, the sheets around him rustling gently as he moved, and curled closer to the body next to him. An arm slid over his waist, pulling him closer, and suddenly his body was flush against Rin’s, the scent of the other man filling his nose. Ai happily wrapped his arms around him, a lazy smile curling his lips as he did so.

 

This was all he could ever want; to spend his days safely in Rin’s arms, not having anything from the outside world to worry about, just this happy, domestic, infinity with the love of his life. And if it meant he could wake up every Saturday morning still curled up in the blankets with Rin sleeping next to him? That was the cherry on top. 

 

After a few more moments of laying there, however, the peaceful morning was interrupted by Ai’s stomach letting him know it was awake, too. The smaller boy groaned, burying his face in his lover’s chest, and he heard Rin huff a laugh above him. Suddenly, the arms around him were gone, replaced only by the crisp morning air.

 

“Come on, you gotta get up.” Rin said, pulling the blankets back and rolling out of bed. Ai lay there, grumbling to himself for a few seconds, desperately clinging to the last of the other man’s warmth still left on his side of the bed. He was in no hurry to start his day, growling stomach be damned! He just wanted to relax and spend the morning being able to appreciate Rin Matsuoka and the comfiness of their bed. Nitori closed his eyes and pulled the blankets up around his shoulders, and decided that he would just stay there if Rin wouldn’t come back. 

 

That lasted all of three seconds before he felt a hand on his foot, gently shaking him. “Ai, you have to get up now.” 

 

Heaving a sigh, Aiichiro finally rolled out of bed, standing still for a moment while his balance straightened out, and stretched. A soft moan fell from his lips, and he stood there while Rin pulled a shirt on and padded out of the room.

 

Nitori hesitated a moment longer, eyes drifting back to the still unmade bed, thinking to himself how easy it would be to just crawl back in and forget about everything for awhile. 

 

“Aiichiro!” 

 

He jumped a little, snapping out of his thoughts, and followed the other man out. 

 

Rin was standing at their stove, cracking a couple eggs into a bowl while a skillet heated up on one of the burners. Ai stood in the doorway, leaning against it, and watched him cook breakfast with a soft smile tugging up the corner of his mouth.

 

They’d been in this apartment for two years, now, while Rin trained, planning on becoming an Olympic swimmer. He was good enough that Ai had complete faith in him that he could do it, and he could win gold. Ai had started off swimming, too, but he wasn’t on any level able to compete with Rin, so he settled for assistant coaching one of the local high school teams. 

 

If you would have asked him five years ago if he ever thought he’d be here, with Rin, he would have said a resounding hell no. 

 

“Are you gonna stand there all day?” Rin asked, not taking his eyes off of his task. 

 

“If it means I have this good of a view, maybe.” he retorted, pushing off the wall and padding over to the other man. He wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades, and let his head rest there for a moment. Rin relaxed a little as he cooked, and Ai squeezed him a little tighter before finally pulling away and grabbing a couple slices of bread for the toaster. He pushed them down, and leaned against the counter, rubbing his arms. 

 

Had there always been that bad of a draft in here? And if so, where was it coming from? He didn’t hear the AC unit running, and it wasn’t time for it to get this cold already - it was only early September. 

 

He cast a quick glance at Rin, who was dishing out their eggs onto plates, and resolved to make him go back to bed and cuddle after they ate. It was too cold, and it was Saturday. Rin would have the day off from training anyways, and they didn’t go grocery shopping until Sunday. They had nothing planned for the day, and being up this early was pointless when they could just rest. 

 

Ai was so lost in his thoughts that when the toast finally popped up, he yelped and jumped back, heart pounding in his chest. Rin turned to him, amusement clear on his face. “You alright?” He asked, a smirk tugging at his lips. 

 

“Fine.” He insisted, taking another breath before walking back up to the toaster and pulling out the bread. He walked around the taller boy and grabbed a knife, and then spread butter over the pieces. “We should go back to bed after we eat. It’s too cold, and too early to be productive already.” He joked. 

 

Suddenly, Rin stiffened and turned to him, stress clear on his face. “No, you can’t. Not now.” 

 

Obviously confused, Ai stopped and set the knife down, he met Rin’s gaze and asked “What do you mean?” 

 

With speed he wouldn’t have guessed from the other man, Rin closed the distance between them, his hands gripping his arms, and panic clear in his eyes and voice. “Ai, you can’t do this! Not now!” 

 

The smaller boy cried out in pain as Rin’s fingers dug into his skin, and tried to struggle free. “Rin, you’re hurting me! Stop!” 

 

“Aiichiro,  _ please _ !” 

 

“Okay, fine, just let me go!” the taller man’s grip only tightened on him, and Nitori screamed in pain, trying everything he could think of to free himself. “Rin!” he shouted, the pain only getting worse. 

 

After a moment, it got so bad that he felt himself beginning to slip. The last thing he was aware of before losing consciousness was Rin sobbing and begging him not to leave. 

  
  


Slowly, Aiichiro opened his eyes, and saw the blurry form of a person above him. He was still being shaken, and whoever was there was calling his name again. Blinking, the world around him began to come into focus, and he could now make out Rin above him, face wet with tears and eyes wide with panic. 

 

He was laying flat on his back on something rough and hard, and he was pretty sure he wasn’t wearing a shirt. There was a pain in several parts of his body, but he wasn’t sure where or what was causing it. 

 

“Ai? Ai! Oh thank god!” And suddenly he was pressed against Rin, the other man clinging to him for dear life as he sobbed against his bare shoulder. “I thought you were dead!” 

 

Sitting up, he finally got the chance to look around a little. They were in a warehouse - or something similar -, it was dark, damp, and freezing cold. He’d been laying on the floor, which was nothing more than a large, concrete slab. 

 

“Rin?” he asked, his voice slurred a little. “What’s going on?” 

 

The redhead pulled back, holding him gently in his arms. “You’ve been missing for three days! I knew I shouldn’t’ve let you go looking for the Jinn by yourself, but I thought you would call if you got into trouble.” 

 

Wait,  _ what?  _ What Jinn? Where were they? What was happening? 

 

Ai pulled back a little more, and blinked a few more times, searching every inch of his memory for anything to help him out here. His mind kept going back to the apartment they had together, the life they’d made for each other in Sydney, but that didn’t seem right. Nothing seemed right anymore. 

 

Suddenly, a thought bubbled up to the surface, and he remembered a motel room, and arguing with Rin that he could handle this Dijinn his own, that he needed to trust him a little more, and then slamming the door on the other man before leaving. 

 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, “Rin, I’m so sorry.” 

 

The other man shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes again. He got to his feet and held out his hands for Nitori to take, and then he was on his feet. Rin was leading him out of the building, and out of the corner of his eye, Nitori could see the feet of something hidden out of sight. He shuddered, not wanting to know exactly what it was. 

  
  


He sat down in the car, and pulled Rin’s jacket around his shoulders, still shivering a little. He found out from his companion that he’d been hung up by his wrists, and had several large cuts at his elbows and thighs. His blood was being drained slowly out of him, and if Rin had been just a little later, it might have been too late. 

 

Rin had wrapped some strips of cloth over his cuts, and given him his coat to wear, and blasted the heater as they made their way to the hospital. Aiichiro leaned his head back against the seat and shut his eyes, grateful for Rin and his his timing, and aching for the life that they would never have. 

 

His eyes found the man beside him, and, regardless or not if they were  _ together,  _ they were both here, both alive, and, for the most part, safe. And for the moment, that was enough for him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first off: I would like to say I'm sorry. This was kinda mean, and I apologize, but I had a blast writing this and it has been an idea I've been tossing around for a few weeks now. I've kind of fallen in love with the idea of either doing a BIG Attack on Titan or Free! AU set in the universe of Supernatural, and this was just kind of playing around with it some. I love the idea of Rin and Nitori being Hunters and just being involved with that world. Maybe someday I'll actually write it!
> 
> If you came from anime and have no idea what the fuck a dijinn is, [this is what I based mine off of](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/Djinn)
> 
> If you know anything about one or both of the shows, and would like to see more, let me know, yeah? Or if you'd like to see an AOT version, also let me know! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys! :D


End file.
